A Second Chance
by Chocolate Cupcake Lover
Summary: If everything you thought was normal was falling apart and all you had was yourself and a grave stone, what would you do if you were given a second chance at life. A chance to change every one's destiny and even save the person you love. Would you take it?
1. You never left my mind

Disclaimer: Don't own Vampire Diaries, otherwise Daroline would be together :(

Summary: Damon died from the werewolf bite and everyone is taking it badly. Caroline hadn't slept because of the nightmares and she misses Damon terribly. When given a second chance will she take it?

Ever heard this saying "You don't know what you had until you lose it"? Caroline had felt it too many times. When she was little she had a best friend, his name was Kyle. At first they couldn't stand each other. She was too loud and she was always getting on his nerves. He was too silent and he was always getting on her nerves. One day he came over and they fighted as usual. He ended the fight with "Good thing I'm moving away soon, so I won't have to spend any more time with you." He didn't know that that sentence broke her heart. The day came when Kyle was moving. Caroline went over to say goodbye and surprisingly Kyle cried and said he was going to miss her. She did the same. They hugged and promised to keep in touch. One month later Kyle was in an car accident and died before reaching the hospital. Caroline cried that day and locked herself in her room and wouldn't come out until two months later. She promised herself that she would never lose someone again. But that she did. Several times.

She lost her father, when he was moving out.

She lost Elena when her parents died.

She lost Bonnie, her mother and her father again when they found out she was a vampire.

She lost everyone. including herself when Damon Salvatore died.

She wouldn't go out in the sunlight. She hadn't fed for weeks and haven't spoken to anyone. Her mother was extremely worried. None of her friends had visited her. They were always making sure that Stefan an Elena was okay, busy masking their own grief and trying to hold everything together.

_"This is all your fault Caroline, if I had known this would have happened, I wouldn't have stopped Damon from staking you in the first place."_

Was what Elena said right after his funeral in the middle of the cemetery. Our friends gasped but did nothing to disagree with her. Bonnie rushed over _Elena_ and hugged her.

_"Everything's going to be okay..."_

Everyone heard the obvious lie in Bonnie's words. Bonnie herself was crushed over Damon's death as much as everyone else.

_"There's nothing you could have done to save him, Caroline."_

What Stefan said hurts the most. It wasn't reassuring it was more like a statement, proving that he still thought she was weak, even after everything.

She knew they were trying to move on but in truth they all blamed her. Not Tyler, but her.

Caroline sighed. The funeral was three months ago and she hadn't talked to any of her friends. Caroline refused to talk to Tyler after it was him who bit Damon. Caroline felt fresh tears as she relived his scream over and over again.

She quickly wiped her eyes before any tears could fall. She had promised herself she wouldn't cry anymore. She turned her lights off and crawled underneath the covers.

_Sweat...ragged breath...a hand clasping hers...a small kiss...a sob..."There's nothing you could have done to save him, Caroline. Nothing you could have done..."You're weak, shallow and useless" "You'll never be his first choice"..."Save me Caroline please don't leave me..." Please..._

Caroline screamed as she woke up. She gasped and put a hand over her amazingly beating heart. She looked up to see Damon starring at her, then blinked and he was gone. She looked around to see him smirking at her, blink, and there was nothing but air. She breathed in short gasps as she saw him all over her room.

By her window, blink, gone.

Leaning against her door, blink, nothing.

Then by her bed, sweat clearly visible on his skin. He reached out a hand to her and whispered "Help me..." Caroline sobbed as she ran out of her house. She couldn't take this anymore.

It won't go away  
These aching memories still dance around me  
Spilling over everything with beauty  
I see your face in everything before me  
Your voice is haunting me

She ran as fast as she could. She didn't care where she was going, as long as it was far away from here. She hadn't noticed until now that her cheeks were wet with tears. She suddenly stopped and noticed she was at the bridge where Elena's parents had drowned. Without hesitation she jumped. She landed in the cold water and screamed her frustration out. She cried and sobbed and punched the water. After a while she felt emotionally tired but didn't care. As she saw it she had two options.

One, she could turn her emotions off and leave Mystic Falls.

Two, she could kill herself.

Damon's face showed itself in front of her. Even if she turned her emotions off, what good would it do?

Above the water dawn was breaking through. Caroline swam to the surface and pulled herself out of the water. She walked away.


	2. An offer that can't be refused

**AN:Thank you so much for all your wonderful reviews and sorry for the delay...I'm new at this thing:S**

**Chapter 2**

**An offer that can't be refused**

* * *

She walked with slow and steady steps. It had been a while since she had been here last. She never really liked the cemetery as it reminded her of the people she had lost.

She scanned the graves as she walked by, stopping in front of black gravestone with thick white letters.

_Damon Salvatore_

_2012_

_Loved and cherished always _

They had decided not to lie and put a fake birth year on his grave stone. He deserved more so, as a sign of his personality, they had put a small black crow on the top of his stone. It suited him better than a white dove.

She smiled slightly and put down a bucket of black roses. She sat cross-legged in front if his grave. "Hi." She started quietly. "It's been a while since I've been here you know?" Caroline chuckled dryly, the words stuck in her throat. "I know that I promised you, that I would be strong and not be a crybaby, but I can't help it. I mean how can you expect me not to cry over my best friend's death." She smiled sadly and opened her mouth to say more, only to be interrupted by approaching footsteps.

"Go away, Elena." She mumbled, her voice scratchy from earlier.

"Oh how you wound me. Not being able to recognize your very own BFF." 'Elena' said sarcastically.

Caroline's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Katherine." She growled out.

Katherine smirked. "Very good Caroline. You guessed it. The others are pretty stupid for not finding out that I'm here yet. Seems like the blonde is the smart one in the wonder group."

Caroline ignored her snarky remark and refocused her eyes on the grave stone in front of her. "What do you want?"

Katherine smirked and walked over to her so that they stood shoulder against shoulder, looking at the grave. "Do you believe in time travel, Caroline?"

Said vampire furrowed her eye brows, but quickly masked it. "What? Why wou-"

"I'll tell you when you've answered the question." Katherine countered and Caroline rolled her eyes and sighed.

"I guess it's possible even though science won't agree. I mean, we've been raised not to believe in supernatural things yet here we are." Caroline shrugged and Katherine looked pleased with her answer. "Why?" Caroline asked.

"Oh no big reason." Katherine said nonchalantly. "Just thought you should know that I found a way to save Damon."

"Damon is dead." Caroline said, her voice flat.

Katherine smirked and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine if you're going to be this pessimistic, then I'm of." Knowing the blonde's curiosity, she walked with slow steps.

"He's dead, you saw w-when he died and the funeral." Caroline kicked herself in her mind for sounding so.. weak and pathetic.

"Whatever you say." Katherine waved her hand.

Caroline blinked. What did she know? "Wait!" She shouted desperately.

Katherine smiled to herself then formed her expression to her wondering one and turned. "Yes?" She asked innocently.

Caroline sighed. "What do you know?" She couldn't keep hopeful tone out of her voice.

"One month ago, one of my men was searching a forest when he had heard something. He came across a witch and immediately went into defense. She assured him that she meant no harm and that she would like to speak to me. Her name is Lilith, last name unknown." Katherine disclosed and Caroline nodded, indicating that she was listening. "She had a grimoire and in it she found a spell that can alternate time and space as we know it."

Caroline's jaw dropped and she blinked a few times. "S-so what are you saying? That it _is_ possible to travel back in time?" She was trying hard to wrap her mind around this.

"That's exactly what I am saying." Katherine said.

"Well who is going back?" Caroline asked. Surely not the witch, she didn't even know Damon...

Katherine smirked. "You." She poked her shoulder.

This time Caroline did not mask her surprise. "Excuse me?" She replied shocked.

"I want you to go back in time and save Damon." Katherine said seriously.

"Why me? Why not someone else from the "Wonder group"." Caroline asked using Katherine's new name for her friends.

"Well the witch doesn't like me, neither does her little boyfriend 'Jer', as she calls him. Stefan is too boring and Elena is simply a bitch." Katherine quipped and Caroline giggled. "And Alaric agreed to help me with the spell." Katherine told her, and Caroline looked mighty surprised.

"Alaric? How did you get him to help you?" She asked curiously and Katherine smirked.

"Let's just say it took some persuasion. But once I started explaining that it would save Damon, he was on board." Katherine chuckled and Caroline was stunned even though she knew Alaric and Damon were close. However, there was one things that was nagging her.

"Why are you doing this? You're the main reason all of this has happened." Caroline asked gently, noticing the tiny wince from the older vampire.

"Good point, but what if you could get a chance to make all this hell disappear, wouldn't you take it?" Caroline did a double check. She had said that with so much sincerity. Was this really Katherine?

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter s much as I love writing it! Chaio for now :D**


	3. Saying goodbye

Hey guys!  
Sorry it took so long for me to update but do not worry I'm not abandoning any of my fics :) I hope you guys don't mind some Elena-bassing? Didn't think so ;)

**Chapter 3**

**Saying goodbye**

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" A man shouted shocked at the woman in front of him.

"I told Caroline of the plan and convinced her to travel back in time." Katherine replied calmly but with a glint of amusement shining in her eyes, as she watched the man pace back and forth.

"It's not that big of a deal, Alaric." Said man paused his pacing and turned to face her, his expression anything but friendly.

"Well you want Damon back, don't you?" Katherine countered. Alaric sighed and ran his fingers through his already ruffled hair. "I do." He admitted and stared into space for a moment before looking Katherine dead in the eye. "But we don't know it this is going work."

The brown-haired vampire sighed impatiently. "I trust this witch, she won't betray me." She said with confidence.

Alaric exhaled and nodded. "Fine, but if anything goes wrong I will hunt you down and-" Katherine interrupted his threat with a loud sigh. "Yeah yeah you will 'make me regret that I was ever born." Katherine mimicked a high girly voice and smirked. "Can't make up more threats than that? Worse evil guy ever." She quipped and, with vampire speed, flicked him on forehead.

"Hey!" He shouted and rubbed his sore forehead.

"Oh please I wasn't even trying to use any force. Stop being such a wuss," rolling her eyes and punched him in the shoulder, making him yelp and clutch his now throbbing shoulder.

"Stop that!" He shouted irritably.

"Nope." She smirked, while he growled.

"How did I get dragged into this?" He muttered under his breath and collapsed on a nearby couch, slugging an arm over his eyes. Katherine sat down on the opposite couch and stared at him intently. "Look I know that this isn't exactly the most 'functional plan'." She replied, ignoring his snort, "but it may be the only chance there is." She disclosed and Alaric removed his arm to look thoughtful at her. "You know, you never told me what you'd get out of this."

"Why do you assume that I would get anything out of this?"

"Because you're Katherine." The vampire rolled her eyes and starred up in the ceiling of the house.

"So what is it then?" Alaric peered at her tense figure. "Elena dead? Stefan's devotion?" Noticing her fist clench at the younger Salvatore's name, he smirked inwardly.

"It doesn't matter so drop it, Saltzman." She warned and he did. "So," Alaric said chancing the subject, "where is Caroline now?"

* * *

Caroline sighed as she stood on the front steps of the board house. She really didn't want to do this.

_"No." She refused._

_"Yes." Katherine smirked. _

_"No."_

_"Yess"_

_"No!"_

_"I insist!"_

_"I decline!"_

_"You have no choice in this we all know who's going to win this." Katherine replied sneakily._

_Caroline sighed exaggerated. "Do I have to?" She whined to the older vampire. _

_Katherine rolled her eyes and replied the same sentence for over a hundred time "Yes you have to! Now stop being such a baby and go over there. I know they aren't your favorite people in the world, and who can blame you for that decision. I mean they are ridiculously boring and lam-" Noticing Caroline's look-"okay I'll shut up now." She locked up her mouth with an imaginary key and threw it behind her shoulder. _

_Caroline glared at her and Katherine sighed, knowing she wouldn't stop talking before she got Caroline on the right track-her track. "You need to say goodbye Care," she said softly. "Even though they betrayed you and blamed you for something that wasn't your fault, __you __need to say goodbye to them, before you go back. Remember that the ones in the past aren't those people, who exists right now." _

_Caroline didn't know what she was more shocked about; Katherine calling her 'Care' or her wise words. _

_"FINE!" Caroline grumbled while Katherine smirked in victory. "But you better get me some alcohol after this visit, 'cause I know I'm gonna want to get it out of my head." She threatened softly and Katherine laughed at the blonde. _

_"Deal." She smiled. _

In the end, Katherine won the argument and now here she was. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door. A few seconds after, the door opened to reveal..._'Don't be Elena, don't be Elena, don't be-"_

"Elena!" Caroline greeted with a tight smile on her face. Said doppelganger looked blankly at Caroline.

"Caroline." Elena greeted back with a cold tone. "What do you want?"

Caroline dropped the smile and sighed. "Can I come in?"

"No I thought I made it pretty obvious that I never wanted to see you again. And yet here you are." Elena laughed without humor. "Goodbye Caroline." She bid coldly and tried to slam the door, but Caroline's foot was in the way.

"Remove your foot, Caroline."

"No, not before you listen to what I say." Caroline said determinedly. Elena may be stubborn, but Caroline was even more so.

"I don't want to hear, feel or ever glance at your traitorous form ever again." She spat out and Caroline felt her control slipping away from her as she ripped the door of its hinges and stepped inside.

Turning towards Elena, Caroline growled. "Well guess what? You're gonna hear what I have to say. You've had your turn, now it's my turn." And without further ado, Caroline marched into the living room where she found Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and Jeremy.

"Good you're all here, that saves me from wasting unnecessary time," she looked at them with an unreadable expression.

"Caroline?" Stefan asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"What? I'm not allowed here anymore, giving my 'betrayal' of killing Damon?" Caroline scowled, feeling her anger rise. She noticed Stefan wince but Bonnie caught her focus. "That wasn't what he meant, Care." She said softly, a sad look taking over at the mention of Damon's name.

"Heh yeah right." Caroline muttered, then straightened up her posture. "I just wanted to tell you that I'm going to travel back in time to save Damon and kill off Klaus. Anyway toodles." She mock-waved at the gaping so-called 'Wonder group'.

"Wait what?" Stefan shouted standing up from his seat.

"You heard me." Caroline called over her shoulder as she walked towards the door.

"That's impossible, there's no such thing as time travel." Matt snorted.

Caroline repeated the gesture as she turned around. "Says the boy who knows about vampires, werewolves, witches and immortality. What doesn't exist in Mystic Falls?" She rolled her eyes.

Matt silenced after that, but Bonnie picked up where Matt left. "There has to be some sort of magical power on a high level. Who's helping you with this?" She asked suspiciously.

"Why should I tell you this? You'd never believe me anyway, because you never do and I'm glad that I get a second chance to start over and try to make this crappy life good again." Caroline confessed and Bonnie looked at her surprised by her outburst. This wasn't like Caroline. "The point is that when Elena accused me of killing Damon and wanted nothing to do with me, you guys stood there. You just stood there! And you!" Pointing at the shocked witch, "you just went over and comforted Elena and all of you guys didn't even try to deny it. I understand that we were all in shock but it's been 3 months! No once have you even _tried _to contact me. And don't give me that crap about that you were busy, because I know for sure, that you damn well weren't." Caroline disclosed, her eyes flashing dangerously at them, daring them to disagree.

Bonnie looked down in shame as did the others except for Elena. Caroline looked and turned to leave once again but was stopped when Stefan spoke up.

"Will it work?" He asked with a glimmer of hope shinning in his eyes. For the first time in months, Caroline let a small smile graze her lips.

"Nothing is certain, but at least there's a chance." She answered and Stefan nodded. "I know it doesn't count as much, but I think that it's the best shot we have at getting Damon back." He said and Elena walked over to him, outraged.

"Are you insane? How can you agree with her? She's the one who's the cause of all this-"

"That's ENOUGH!" Stefan yelled and everyone were shocked as Stefan had never yelled at Elena before, though they were secretly glad as she deserved it. "If there's someone who can do it, it's Caroline." He replied softly while Bonnie, Matt and Jeremy nodded in agreement.

Stefan turned towards Elena, frustration in his eyes. "And Elena? Caroline was not and will never be the cause of this. You are the cause of this. All this doppelganger crap and you said that you'll never be anything like Katherine. You were wrong. You played me and my brother against each other, and it would be a shame to say that you're like Katherine, because I've just realized that you're actually worse." Stefan announced and Elena gapped at him before stomping out of the board house, slamming the door loudly.

Stefan massaged his head and groaned. "Has she always been this annoying, or was I just blinded by love?" He complained and everyone laughed.

"Took you long enough before you figured it out." Bonnie teased lightly.

Caroline smiled, glad he finally stood up for himself and everyone else. She sighed and headed towards the door, as she had to leave soon. But before she could do anything, Stefan turned towards her with a despaired look on his face. "Caroline," he started, "I'm sorry for everything we did to you. I only realize now, how it must have been for you to be accused of something you didn't even had any part of. I know this probably won't be enough to make you forgive me, but at least enough so that you won't kick my bunny-eaten ass in the past." He joked and she laughed at him admitting, that she was stronger than him. God, it had been a long time since any of them had laughed. "Oh, I'll still kick your ass Salvatore." She teased and he chuckled. "But I'll forgive you sooner or later. I can't stay mad at you guys forever, even if I tried," She answered and looked down awkwardly. "So, I guess this is goodbye." She winched at the last word but looked up at her friends. They looked sad but they were dealing with it.

She noticed something in the corner of the board house and she got an idea. At vampire speed, she grabbed it before turning towards the others, the object behind her back. "Hey guys, stand together!" She smiled cheerfully and pulled out an old fashioned camera. It was the ones that took the picture and it slid out of the machine. You just needed to wave it and you could see the picture.

Everyone got up and stood in the center of the living room. Order was this, from left to right: Stefan, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy. "Smile everyone!" Caroline stated cheerfully, though a tear ran down her cheek, as she gazed at the people right in front of her. She was going to miss them, there was no doubt about that.

Everyone smiled big and put their arms around each other, Caroline took a couple of pictures, some normal and other were silly photos. In one of them, Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's right leg while she made a peace sign and a silly face. Matt made bunny ears on Stefan and stuck out his tongue, while Stefan looked like a brooding Frankenstein. Caroline laughed at the pictures and put them in the back pocket of her jeans.

Matt went up to her and embraced her tightly. Caroline returned it whole-heartily. "Be careful and don't get into trouble." He directed softly and Caroline laughed without humor. "You know I can't promise that," stepping out of the embrace to smile at him, "but I'll do my best." She ensured him, seeing his serious look. He nodded and stepped aside as Jeremy toke his turn at getting a hug from her too.

"I'm gonna miss you, Care. Who can I play video games with? Stefan seriously sucks at it." He stated and Caroline laughed for real this time. Jeremy could always make her laugh. "You'll survive Jer and I will not be gone for long." She reassured him, giving him a small smile which he returned.

Bonnie was up next and Caroline was sure, that if she was human, the wind was have been knocked out of her. "I can't believe I was such a stupid jerk to you, I'm so sorry Care and I'll miss you so much!" Bonnie exclaimed, tighten her grip once before she pulled herself out of it.

"You were a jerk," Caroline agreed, "but as I told Stefan it'll take a while before I'll trust you and past-you." She disclosed and offered the witch a smile. She smiled back and nodded to her, then stepped back.

Stefan stood in center of the living room, unsure of what he should do. He had betrayed her, abandoned her in the time of need. How can that be forgiven? Therefore, he was indeed surprised when Caroline's arms went around him and pulled him close. His own arms circled her waist and gave it a squeeze. "Please survive this Caroline." He whispered to her. Caroline felt her vision cloud a little, so she leaned up towards his ear and whispered something. She heard Stefan's small gasp, as she slowly retracted her arms and looked him deep in the eyes. They communicated through their gazes. Despite everything, Stefan was still her mentor and friend and that would never change, nor will it change the fact, that she had to at least try to get Damon to be her sire this time around.

_"You'll always be my best friend, Stefan. I love you..."_

_"I love you too, Care..."_

* * *

_At the Lockwood cellar_

"Are you sure you want to do this, Caroline?" Alaric bid gently.

Caroline sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Yes Alaric for the _last _time, I'm sure. Besides..." She trailed, trying to think of a good explanation "it's Damon, we're talking about. The man's an ass but we can't live without him." She joked lightly and Alaric chuckled.

"True." He agreed. He opened his mouth to say something, but got interrupted.

"Enough chit-chat, let's get this over with." Katherine said as she strode over to the two conversing people.

Caroline smiled at her in greeting, while Alaric looked irritated by being interrupted. Katherine smirked in response. She loved to annoy Alaric at every chance she got.

She asked them to follow her, as she led them into the darker side of the cellar. They stopped in front of a door and they heard Katherine mutter something inaudible, making the door slide open. Alaric and Caroline looked at each other in curiosity, but soon returned their focus on the inside of the room. It looked like some sort of a combination between a laboratory and a cave. The walls were covered with drawings and some sort of ancient language. The temperature was cool with a slight breeze. On the other end of the cave, a large circle was engraved wall as well as a small one on the ground. There were about ten people in the cave beside them, and Caroline guessed that the major part of them were witches. Some stood close to the walls and it seemed that they were either translating the language or discussing the drawings.

Katherine continued leading them towards a woman i her mid thirties with light dark skin, dark-red hair and vibrant green eyes. She was an inch taller than Caroline and was holding a grimoire in her left hand.

"Caroline, this is Lilith Malefica. Lilith, this is Caroline Forbes." Katherine introduced the two women to each other.

"Hello Caroline nice to meet you." Lilith greeted friendly.

"You too." Caroline smiled at the witch. She reminded Caroline a little bit of Bonnie, personality wise.

"And you are?" Lilith questioned as she scanned Alaric's form.

He offered her a hand and a smile. "My name's Alaric Saltzman, I'm the 'sacrifice' to this spell." He quipped and she laughed at his antics. "Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Saltzman."

"Please call me Alaric," he smiled charmingly at her.

"Only if you call me Lilith," the witch flirted back with the same amount. Katherine looked at Caroline and made gagging noises, while Caroline giggled.

"Anyway," Katherine nosily broke the moment "Why don't you explain to us how the spell works." Katherine demanded, her question referred to Lilith.

Lilith sighed but nodded. "You see the ring on the wall at the cave's end? That is a portal which will send you back in time. The smaller ring reflected on the ground is where you must stand when we send you back. The spell needs a sacrifice which must be a human, a witch and a vampire which has to be at least 200 years old. They must cut their right wrist and let their blood mix together and smear it on the stone in front of the portal. Then with the grimoire's help, the supernatural magic in our blood will be released along with the humans and the blood is literally the key to opening the portal. Originally there would have to be a werewolf too, but after the peace was broken the witches found a way to 'rearrange' the spell."

"So it's just a small amount of blood right? Alaric won't die or anything will he?" Caroline asked nervously.

Lilith smiled reassuringly. "No not all. He will be perfectly safe."

Katherine snorted. "If only it was like the old spell where the victim really was sacrificed."

Caroline gaped at her. "Katherine that wasn't very nice of you." Katherine rolled her eyes as she was being scolded by a newbie vamp.

"Whatever he started it with the whole 'turn on the charm shall we'. It was making me sick." She complained and Lilith, Caroline and Alaric smirked at her.

"So you think I'm charming do you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and Katherine deadpanned at him though she was sporting a small smile.

"So why don't we send this vamp back in time now? Stop wasting any more time, people." She bossed hurriedly and they laughed at her for changing the subject but complied none of the less.

"Okay Caroline when I say so you must stand in the center of ring and clear your mind, try to relax and think of something that makes you happy." She directed to Caroline, then turned towards the other two.

"After biting or cutting our wrists, we must join hands to make a triangle around Caroline so she can absorb the magic and then she is sent back in time." She instructed and Caroline nodded. "However there are some side effects."

"Side effects? Like what?" Caroline asked. Lilith opened her mouth to answer, but Katherine beat her to it. "Nauseous, severe headaches, dizziness, heightened bloodlust and so on," Katherine smirked. "Good luck with that, Care."

"Way to do a pep-talk Katherine," Alaric said as he rolled his eyes.

Katherine narrowed her eyes. "Well at least it's better than asking her if 'she is sure that she want to do this'. It's like a twenty questions with the same question," she snorted and Caroline lifted her hand over her mouth to stifle the giggles that wanted to come out.

Alaric clenched his fists and said back in a snarky voice, "Well excuuuse me! Maybe I just didn't want to force her into doing something that she didn't want to do!"

Katherine laughed a fake but murderous laugh. "Oh, so now I'm forcing her? Thanks for the trust, Saltzman." Said man growled and ran his fingers through his hair. He let Katherine affect his judgment and temper too often.

"Can't we just get this over with? I can't wait until I can get rid of working with that troublesome woman." Alaric muttered the last sentence under his breath, momentarily forgetting that both Katherine and Caroline could hear him.

"What was that?" Katherine growled at him, making Alaric swallow the sudden lump in his dry throat.

"Are those two together?" Lilith whispered to Caroline, while the couple in question were fighting over something.

Caroline opened her mouth, then closed it again. "I don't know exactly..." She whispered back. Lilith nodded in acceptance, "I'll ask her later." She decided.

"Call me when you find out." Caroline joked with her, since they couldn't communicate between past and future.

"Sure," Lilith shrugged, making Caroline do a double take.

"What?" She asked baffled. "I know I was just joking right?"

"Oh, didn't Katherine tell you? I can put a spell on your cell phone and with another phone we can communicate through time. I told Katherine to tell you that." She explained and they both stared at Katherine who looked at them sheepishly. "Must have slipped my mind." She smirked. The other three rolled their eyes at her.

"Can the spell work on multiple phones?" Caroline questioned.

Lilith nodded, "Yes, then you can communicate with each other no matter who's calling whom. Whom do you wish to communicate with?"

Caroline replied, "Just Alaric and Katherine, I guess."

"Hand me your phones, please." Lilith took the three phones and held them while muttering a spell under her breath. A minute later she handed them back to the owner of each cell phone.

"Now let us proceed with the time spell." Lilith suggested.

"Wait, what time are you sending me back to?" She asked as they stepped closer to the portal.

"Not too early, not too late," Katherine replied smirking at Caroline's huff. They turned around and saw Lilith explain the different drawings, while Alaric asked questions.

"Leave it to the Casanova over there to turn this into a story lesson." Katherine rolled her eyes yet again, and Caroline giggled.

"Somebody sounds jealous!" Caroline said in a sing-song voice and walked towards the two, leaving Katherine annoyed and a little bit speechless. She quickly shook her head to drive away the complicated thoughts of Alaric Saltzman.

* * *

Hey, so what did you guys think of this chapter? Should Katherine be with Stefan or could Katherin/Alaric be kind of interesting? I will try and update quicker but it's very important to me that the chapter itself is acceptable enough for myself, so that's why it takes so long to update!

Anyway cookies for reviews, what do you say? :P


End file.
